For many years the transportation industry has been concerned with designing seats for automotive vehicles that provide added comfort to occupants in the seats. Various innovations in providing seating comfort are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,064,037; 5,921,314; 5,403,065; 6,048,024 and 6,003,950, all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. In the interest of continuing such innovation, the present invention provides an improved seating system, insert for a seat or both, which are preferably suitable for employment within or as part of an automotive vehicle seat and which assist in providing comfort control to an occupant in the seat.
There is believed to be a need for an improved system for seating comfort pursuant to which an insert (which is not encapsulated or otherwise sealed along its edges) is provided for performing the seating comfort functions. There is also believed to be a need for a system in which a blower is employed for applying positive pressure to blow air with a comfort system.